Drache Offiziell
Drache Offiziell '(bürgerlich ''Rainer Winkler, *1989) in Landkreis Neustadt, auch bekannt als Drachen, Drachenlord, Drache, ''früher Drachenlord1510 ist ein deutscher Produzent von Webvideos, die er auf dem Videoportal YouTube veröffentlicht[https://www.youtube.com/user/DrachenLord1510 ''Drache Offiziell auf YouTube], ''abgerufen am 30.04.2017. In seinen Videos geht es hauptsächlich um Metal-Musik, Videospiele und um seinen Alltag. Bekanntheit erlangte er vor allem durch seine Vlogs und Livestreams, deren Inhalte bei Zuschauern sehr kontroverse Reaktionen hervorrufen. Um seine Person hat sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre eine Art Kultur gebildet, welche als das "Drachengame" bezeichnet wird. Seit Drachenlord seine exakte Adresse preisgegeben hat, wird er tagtäglich von Schaulustigen an seinem Haus, der sogenannten "Drachenschanze", besucht. Viele seiner Hater, auch bekannt als Haider, haben aus seinen Videos diskriminierende Werke erstellt, wie zum Beispiel Bilder, Videos, Lieder, Computerspiele oder Fakeprofile. Leben Rainer Winkler wurde 1989 in Landkreis Neustadt geboren. Bereits in seiner Kindheit wurde er in der Schule Opfer von Mobbing. Nach eigener Aussage, kam er früher schlecht in der Schule klar. Er besuchte bis 2006 ein Sonderpedagogisches Förderzentrum und arbeitete danach bei einer Zeitarbeitsargentur. Später produzierte er Webvideos für die Video-Plattform YouTube. YouTube-Laufbahn Die ersten Videos auf seinem Kanal Drachenlord1510 behandelten vorzugsweise das Thema Metal-Musik, woher auch seine standardmäßige Begrüßung "Metal Leute!" seinen Ursprung findet. Doch nachdem Drachenlord vermehrt in Vlogs über sein Leben sprach und oftmals unüberlegte Äußerungen tätigte, mehrten sich die Leute, die sich über ihn lustig machten und am Cyber-Mobbing beteiligten. Allmählich rückte die ursprüngliche Intention hinter seiner Youtube-Laufbahn in den Hintergrund und Drachenlord konzentrierte sich durch stetige provokation zunehmend bis ausschließlich auf Hater (Haider). Am 26. Februar 2014, lud er ein Video hoch, in dem er eine Drohung eines Haters, der Drachenlords Wohnort herausgefunden haben wollte, ernst nahm und dadurch angestachelt seine exakte Adresse veröffentlichte. Zwar entfernte er das Video nach wenigen Stunden wieder, jedoch wurde es sofort nach Veröffentlichung von Hatern kopiert und immer wieder neu veröffentlicht, damit seine Adresse leicht zugänglich bleibt. In Folge dessen fuhren immer mehr Leute, zu seinem Wohnort. So sind bereits dutzende bis hunderte Besuchsvideos von Leuten hochgeladen worden, die besonders heftige Reaktionen provozieren wollten, um sie auf Video festhalten und im Netz zur Schau stellen zu können. Die Vielzahl an Reaktionen und die daraus resultierenden Youtube-Videos animieren seither immer mehr Leute dazu, selbst zum Drachenlord zu fahren, sodass sich vor allem am Wochenende - in Spitzenzeiten über hundert - Schaulustige vor seinem Haus aufhalten. Als der Youtuber KuchenTV den Drachenlord in provokanter Absicht besuchte und davon ein Video hochlud, goss dies weiter Öl ins Feuer. Viele Hater überschreiten dabei auch moralische Grenzen: So wurde der Drachenlord und seine Nachbarschaft von vermummten Tätern mit Eiern beworfen, andere besuchen das Grab seiner Angehörigen und betreiben leichte bis mittelschwere Grabschändung. In sozialen Medien dagegen äußern sie derbe Beleidigungen, üble Nachrede und Verleumdung. Der kleine Ort, in dem Drachenlord lebt, sowie der größere Nachbarsort sind stark gezeichnet von dem Youtube-Phänomen. Überall an öffentlichen Orten sind Spuren von Vandalismus in Bekennung zum Drachenlord zu erkennen, Sehenswürdigkeiten, Hauswände und Schilder wurden beschmiert. Nachbarn im Ort müssen Auswirkungen des "Drachengame" unfreiwillig mitertragen. Nachdem Drachenlord seit jeher größere und bekannte deutsche Youtuber öffentlich und privat aufforderte, Kontakt mit ihm zu haben oder ihm seine Fragen zu beantworten, entschloss sich der Youtuber iBlali am 15. Februar 2017 zu einem intensiven Video über Drachenlord. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOcqhiNqTxs ''Ansage gegen Drachenlord.. | Es reicht endgültig!]' Mit der enormen Aufmerksamkeit (über 1,5 Millionen Aufrufe) reagierte Drachenlord mit dem privatstellen all seiner Videos, außerdem mehrten sich die Besuche an der "Drachenschanze" enorm. Wenige Tage später meldete sich Drachenlord zurück, behauptete zusammengeschlagen worden zu sein und gab iBlali die Schuld dafür, der in Folge dessen noch weitere Videos zum Thema Drachenlord veröffentlichte. In Folge dessen lud Drachenlord nur noch zaghaft Videos hoch. Da die Anzahl der täglichen Besucher bei ihm zu Hause jedoch immer weiter anstieg, beschloss er, keine weiteren Videos auf seinem Hauptkanal zu veröffentlichen und nur nur auf seinem Gaming-Kanal "DrachenGamesLP" Let's Play-Videos hochzuladen. Dies zog er auch über einen Monat durch. Gerade als Drachenlord nach langer Zeit am 7. Juni 2017 wieder ein Video auf dem Hauptkanal veröffentlichte, tauchte der amerikanische Youtuber Boneclinks, der bereits hunderte Reaction-Videos von und über Drachenlord erstellt hatte, vor seinem Haus auf. In seiner Rage lud Drachenlord ein Video hoch, dass er nun für Jahre keine Videos mehr machen wird. Nach 4 Tagen jedoch folgte das nächste Video und seither erscheinen weiterhin Videos, wenn auch in unregelmäßigen Abständen. In seinen Streams gab Drachenlord bekannt, dabei auch keine Rücksicht mehr auf seine Nachbarn oder Mitmenschen nehmen zu wollen. Dokumentation Am 24.11.2016 hat der YouTube-Kanal Y-Kollektiv eine Dokumentation zu Rainer Winkler hochgeladen. In der Dokumentation geht es hauptsächlich um seine Hater.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeIjvCSuO0U Drachenlord vs. Hater - wenn Cyber-Mobbing Realität wird], abgerufen am 30.04.2017 Lyrisches Wirken Rainer Winkler versteht sich als Autor und schreibt aktuell simultan an sieben Büchern.https://www.YouTube.com/watch?v=jb_ZIIvBO6M ''YouTube: Dragon Monday Folge 11 Ein Neues Jahr, abgerufen am 24. Februar 2016. Ebenso steht er laut eigener Aussage als erfolgreicher Fantasy-Romanautor kurz vor der Veröffentlichung eines Literaturbandes im Eigenverlag, da bisher kein Verlag gefunden werden konnte. Einige der veröffentlichten Geschichten erreichten eine hohe Bekanntheit über den YouTube-Kanal Drachenlords hinaus, wie bspw. die Geschichte "Sex im Mittelalter".''http://pastebin.com/v12uAzDj ''PasteBin: Rainer Winkler: Sex im Mittelalter, abgerufen am 24. Februar 2016. Durch einen Teamspeak-Bekannten Rainers wurde auch eine Rohfassung seines ersten Romans "Die Antwort auf die Träume" veröffentlicht, eine erotische Liebesgeschichte. Social Media Am 27.05.2017 wurde Drachenlords Instagram-Profil ''DracheOffiziell1510 entfernt, sowie am 14.06.2017 sein Twitter-Profil DracheOffiziell. Aktuell ist er auf Twitter wie auf Instaram unter RainerWinklerDO registriert. Trivia Der Youtuber FuchsiLP widmete ihm eine eigene in OpenRCT2 erstellte Achterbahn mit dem Namen "Drachenlord - The Ride". Die Thematisierung des Eingangsbereiches ist seinem Haus nachgestellt.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plOmnaQBNTU''Yotube: Drachenlord - The Ride �� Eine Achterbahn für den Drachen, abgerufen am 10. Juli 2017. Zitate (Auswahl) Berühmte Zitate des Drachenlord. Chronologisch geordnet. * „''Meddl Loide!“ * „''Denn was braucht auch Nahrung, um zu wachsen? Richtig: Wasser.“ * „''Vor 2013 Jahren sind die Menschen entstanden“ * „''Traut euch, kommt zu mir! ..."'' * „''Ich prügel die Scheiße aus euch raus!“ * „''Wenn jemand meint er kann meine Familie beleidigen ... dann soll er herkommen, ich schlag ihm so die - schamm - schmeiß ihm so die Prügel raus, dass der nie wieder aufsteht!“ * „''Meddler sind wesentlich stärker als billiche kleine Kaggnazis!“ * „''Des is genau die Scheisse auf die ich keinen Bock hab!!“ * „''Ich schwör euch! Ich habt keine Chance! Traut euch, kommt zu mir!!“ * „''VERDAMMDN ARSCHLÖCHA!!“ * „''Die ham hier ne riesige Bombe neigeschmaßt..."'' * „''Am Mondach gibts ne fedde, digge Anzeige.“ * „''Seid ich mich erinnern kann, steh ich auf Kinder.“Nachweis fehlt. * „''Getrollt wird net. Wer trollt, fliegt.“ * „''Des wars Alda. Etzala fliegt ihr raus.“ * „''Also im Prinsieb... will ich dich hier live fragen... ob du mich heiraten willst. Nicht unbedingt der romantischste Antrag, aber... ja.“ * „''Ich bleib für immer UNBESIEGT!“ * „''Ja, 'n Holocaust wär natürlich ne richtig nice Sache!“ * „''Ich wiege circa 140 Kilo zuviel.“ * „''I can little speak english.“ * „''Geht einfach und schaut, wenn ihr wollt, von mir aus, Bonnklicks.“ * „''Danke dafür iBlali.''“ Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Freedom! Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Livestreamer Kategorie:Gamer